


【Thesewt】【PWP】那不可宽恕的罪

by Secraily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), 神奇动物在哪里
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secraily/pseuds/Secraily
Summary: 声明文/(lof id)雷文写手人鱼崽CP：贵族忒休斯x神父纽特雷点注意：OOC；部分宗教贬义性话语【宗教敏感人员慎入】；中途会有路人视角切换，文笔渣可能导致视角混乱；有强制爱的要素，有部分语言羞辱要素，会有稍微的女性性描写Emmmmm……路人视角是我想写，神父梗满足莲太【怎么又把锅丢给莲太】，垃圾车一发完，勉强能算是之前《亵神者》的后续。有部分莉莉的剧情，文中莉莉和忒休斯属于政治婚姻，两个各自有属于自己的对象且互不干涉，并没有CP要素的涉及，文中有并不靠谱的天主教内容，经不起考核所以请不要深入探究。没问题的话，让我们疯狂往下拉↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓





	【Thesewt】【PWP】那不可宽恕的罪

斯卡曼德的领主忒休斯要与艾尔比家族的莉莉小姐联姻，这个消息在转瞬几天内传遍了整个国家，两个有权有势的家族进行联姻无论在贵族中还是在平民中都是一件值得让人议论的事情，贵族们在意的无非是担心这两家联姻是否会对自己的权势利益造成影响，而平民更多的则是在讨论两位当事人外貌家世。

闹市中充斥着各种各样的议论声，男人女人们都会在这件事情上插上几句话，活像他们才是唯一知情人。

男人们更多的是谈论那位未曾见面的新娘，从外貌到家世无一不被作为他们的谈资。

“据说那位莉莉小姐，人好看心底也善良，娇美得像刚绽放的百合花一样……”

“说得好像你见过一样，明明连曼卡斯顿的城你都没出去过。”

而女人们则更多的把注意力集中在那位正值壮年的领主身上，各种年龄段的女性都在讨论消息里的男主角。

“要我说，我们领主忒休斯大人才是真的英俊，城里的女仆都不愿意出来，恨不得老死在里面。”

“对啊对啊，我上次在教堂看到他，他看着纽特神父的样子就像我看到主一样专注，可惜纽特神父不经常出来……”

 

狭小的告解厅内，女人们口中的领主此刻却把所有的精力都投放在了那位纽特神父身上，细碎的呻吟不断的被忒休斯从神父的喉咙中顶出，连接着的下身流满了各种混合着的液体，皮质椅子被液体沾染，泛着淫糜的水光。

“他们说我看你的样子就像看到主一样……”顶撞着身下被压制着的身体，忒休斯突然回想起偶然外出所听到的话，凑到被肏的神智不清的纽特耳边，忒休斯强调着，“我怎么可能用看你的眼神去看‘主’，我可不会想要把‘主’压在身下射得他身体里全都是我的精液。”

“呜……唔啊、啊！”已经经历了好一段时间性事的神父根本集中不了精力去关注男人说了什么，不断的快感和高潮已经彻底打乱了他的脑子，身前半勃起的性器虚弱的往外溢流着颜色浅淡的精液，他甚至已经不记得自己到底被压着在这里面又被进入了多久。

忒休斯知道自己对纽特的爱已经到了一种病态的程度，他甚至想过要把这个小神父囚禁在自己的城堡里，除了自己以外谁都见不了他。

他不是没有想过。

伸手抱住纽特的腰身，猛的一下把人拉起，纽特的身体因为这一下重重的坐在了本就插得很深的性器上，突然暴涨的快感让敏感的神父瞬间发出了脆弱的哀鸣，忒休斯抬起头，怜爱的亲吻着那已经哭红的眼角和鼻尖，难得停下了顶撞的动作好让神父回神。

伸手拉起神父环在自己颈边的右手，忒休斯侧头亲吻着纽特手腕的位置，隔着一层并不厚的皮肉能清楚的感觉到那通过性爱而跳动得飞快的脉搏，忒休斯那名为“他的心脏因为我而加速跳动”的占有欲得到了充分的满足，于是忒休斯向他的神父提起了那件事。

“神父，我就要和艾尔比的莉莉小姐结婚了，到时候的婚礼我希望由你来亲自帮我主持，你是我最信赖也是唯一信赖的神父……”

几乎在“结婚”这个词被忒休斯说出口的瞬间，神父的身体瞬间就绷紧了，那双小鹿一样的眼睛看向面前的男人，似乎根本不相信自己听到了什么。

“纽特，我希望我的婚礼由你的主持……”忒休斯再次重复了这句话，随后不给神父反悔拒绝的机会就马上重新把神父拖入了名为“情欲”的深渊。

忒休斯并不是在征求纽特的意见，这是他要求纽特必须做的，他的婚礼必须有纽特的参加。

 

“主啊，我有罪……”看着正厅上方属于上帝的壁画，纽特双手紧握跪在冰凉的地上低声的忏悔着，侧方面容慈爱的圣母像仍然是那副包容一切的样子，即使纽特早就因为多次被压制在圣母像前进入而早就无法去面对她。

被钉在十字架上的圣人雕像似乎在警醒着纽特的罪。

“我跟他都有罪，我们都被名为肉欲的罪恶所控制，我无法脱离他给我带来的一切……”眼泪从棕绿色的眼中留出，顺着脸颊不断的流下滴落在了胸前紧握的双手上，“我甚至无法拒绝他要求我做的事，我……爱上了他……”

半夜里空无一人的正厅内，脆弱无援的神父仍无法忘记前几天男人的那番话，他将要亲自为忒休斯主持婚礼，这本应该是很多神父都愿意做的事情但是纽特却从心底感觉到了自己的拒绝。

纽特并不想为那个男人主持婚礼，因为他爱上了他，他爱上了那个男人，即使最开始的时候男人强迫了他侵犯了他，但他仍然不可救药的爱上了他，而这份爱是不应该的更是罪恶的。

但他拒绝不了，就像被恶魔引诱吃下了禁果的亚当。

 

定下的婚期如约而至，远方美丽的新娘乘坐着她的马车来到了斯卡曼德，光从马车上豪华的装饰和镀金的外壳就能看出艾尔比家族的富贵与辉煌，四匹纯白的骏马平稳的拉动着马车前进，后面大量的侍从整齐的列着队伍跟随着马车进入了城中，很少见到这么大排场的城中平民们都好奇的抬头看着马车，试图从那被窗帘遮挡起来的车窗中看到传闻中美丽新娘的身影。

身为领主也身为未婚夫，忒休斯理应出来接待，精致的马车车门被莉莉所带来的私人管家打开，握着忒休斯伸过去的手从马车内走下来的女性让所有人都眼前一亮。

那如如玫瑰般娇嫩的红唇，仅仅只是眨眼也流露着风情的双眼，优雅的举止无一不体现着名门闺秀的教养，就连说话的声音也那么的动听。

这是一个几乎只要是男人都会为之心动的美人，如百合花一般美丽的女性。

“欢迎来到斯卡曼德，艾尔比小姐。”

莉莉抬头看着忒休斯身后那宏伟壮丽的城堡，白色的墙壁和大量透明的玻璃窗，顶部和一些连接处间精美的装饰性雕刻，深色的屋顶和浅色的墙壁形成了对比却不会显得过于繁琐，不像低等贵族那样肆意的炫耀着自己的财力，只是在细微末节的地方透露着暗藏的精致。

就如同面前的男人一样。

看着忒休斯，莉莉露出了礼节性的微笑，语速均衡音量适中的说：“我很荣幸，斯卡曼德先生。”

深知这不过是一场政治婚姻的两个人都挂着应酬式的微笑，但在平民们看来这对贵族却无疑般配得不行。

“噢，他们真是天生一对！”

 

安静的教堂内隔绝了远处城堡的动静，但是看着因为被惊动到处乱飞的小鸟，纽特就知道这是那位艾比尔的小姐到来的讯息，他不能去阻止忒休斯迎娶别人，身为同性的他们之间本身就是不对的，是罪恶的。

但是内心深处的阵痛却时时刻刻折磨着这位神父，提醒着纽特那份罪的存在。

教堂内因为忒休斯领主的需要，主持婚礼用的祭衣已经送到了纽特的房间，纯白色的祭披和金色的圣带在那个狭小的房间内显得格格不入，纽特不想去碰它甚至不想看到它，婚礼的存在就像尖刀刺在他的心口。

扎得纽特的心脏鲜血淋漓。

 

不到几日，已经定好的婚礼即将准时在教堂内展开，每一个人几乎天还没亮就开始了忙碌，但是却没有人找得到本应该在提前出现的纽特神父和新郎忒休斯，身为新娘的莉莉小姐却似乎一点都不着急，反而安抚着仆人：“忒休斯会按时出现的，现在不是还没准备完吗，他会处理好‘他的事情’的。”

此时穿着纯白色的婚纱礼裙的莉莉美得不可方物，身边的女仆看着她甚至不知道该不该妒忌这位新的女主人，而莉莉身边的男管家亚伦则一直寸步不离的为她准备着一切，洁白还沾有露水的百合花被管家送到了莉莉的手中，一时之间这一切都美得如油画一般。

就连女仆们也像是被这画面所迷惑，纷纷红了脸离开了房间，接下来已经没有她们的工作了。

待到所有的女仆离开了房间后，新娘突然对自己的私人管家说：“亚伦，帮我把‘那条’项链拿过来，今天婚礼我要戴着它。”

似乎对女主人的要求有些疑惑，愣了一下的男管家最后还是把一条意外朴素不少的项链拿了过来，亲自为女主人戴上了脖子。

穿戴好一切的莉莉笑着看着从小和自己一起长大的男性问到：“我今天好看吗？”

亲吻着女主人伸出的戴着白色手套的右手指尖，亚伦用那双湛蓝色的眼睛深情的看着这位他生命中最重要的女性：“您是我见过，我人生中最美的百合花。”

 

正如莉莉所说的，忒休斯正在处理“他自己的事情”。

提前到达了教堂的他轻松的避开了每一个可能出现的神职人员，按照一直以来的经验毫不意外的在远离人气的荒废花园角落找到了他的神父。

身着一身纯白色，肩膀上还挂着金色的圣带让纽特此刻看起来就像坠落了人间的天使，圣洁得几乎让他人望而却步，用来赞美主歌颂主的圣经被暂时放在一旁，如鹿一般的眼睛低垂着专注的看着在自己手中进食的白猫，这一画面能让大部分人望而却步，但忒休斯显然并不是其中之一。

靠近的脚步声惊跑了小猫，也惊动了喂食中的神父，回过头看向身后，仍旧昏暗的天色却不妨碍纽特认出今天婚礼的主角之一，那身洁白的新郎礼服繁美得让人惊叹，金线修成的纹路在隐约的光线下也足够夺目，银白色的昂贵布料上隐约有着看不清的暗纹，剪裁得当的设计让这个男人俊美的如同神话中的天神。

但纽特定然不会用“天神”来称呼这个男人。

“斯卡曼德先生，这个时间您应该是在……”筹备您的婚礼。

后面的句子没能被成功的说出来，那平时用来念诵圣经赞美主的嘴唇被男人粗暴的吻上，纽特甚至还没来得及反抗就被忒休斯带入了一旁的花墙内遮挡住了两人的身影。

“纽特，你怎么做到把这身祭服穿得这么的色情。”嘴里说着冒犯的话，忒休斯迫不及待埋头吮吻着衣领内被遮挡住的颈脖，之前留下的印记早已经消失不见，他现在不得不重新在那片白净的皮肤上刻下新的印记，以标注这是他的所有物。

“不、我没有……”羞耻的否认着男人可以说得上诋毁的话语，被钳制住的双手紧紧的被按在了神父的身后，金色的圣带在动作中从神父的身上滑落在草地上，像是圣诞节被人拆下的礼物包装丝带。

没有理会神父的辩解，忒休斯压低了声音对自己的小神父说：“你是想我把你压在草地上还是你自己主动把衣服拉开？”

显然如果被压制在草地上的话，身上的祭服毫无疑问会被蹭上脏污，教堂可没有另一件可以用来主持婚礼的祭服给他换上，而男人更不可能放过他，唯一剩下的选择就只有……

“这件衣服我不能弄脏……”

神父的意思不言而喻，忒休斯满意的松开了神父的双手，根本没有退路的纽特不得不主动拉起下半身的长衣下摆，强忍着羞耻的脱下了自己的长衣下面的白色长裤，把它跟金色整齐的放在一旁的草地上。颤抖的双手慢慢拉起了下摆，露出了被遮盖在长衣下修长的双腿。

尊贵的领主主动的蹲下了身，头钻入了长衣之下，不出意外的看到内裤遮挡纽特下半勃起的性器，发出了几声低笑：“纽特这么期待吗，这里都有反应了。”

早就被调教敏感的身体在男人的气息中，第一时间产生反应的是那形状好看的性器，逐渐硬挺的柱身撑起了内裤，随后忒休斯把那层碍事的遮挡物拉开，顶端微微吐着清液的性器马上暴露在男人面前。

长袍的遮挡下，纽特并不能知道忒休斯现在在下面是什么情况，但是敏感的性器被含住的瞬间神父就立刻知道对方在做什么。

“不行、那里脏……”眼泪根本控制不住的从神父的眼眶掉出来，几乎站不稳的他不得不用拉着下摆的双手扶着男人以稳住自己的身体，乍一看就像他主动伸手遮掩着男人的动作。

不算熟练的舔吮着纽特的性器，并不算好的味道却没有遭到忒休斯的嫌弃，对于他来说纽特的一切都是好的，就连现在极其生涩的反应也是一样。

被双手握住的双腿不断的发着颤，极少感受前面带来快感的神父显然一时之间承受不住男人带来的一切，喘息和眼泪一起，透明的泪水滴落在白色的布料上瞬间没了踪影，性器顶端任何一点溢出的液体都被忒休斯舔去，从没有服侍过别人的忒休斯把他所有的耐心都留给了纽特。

温热的口腔尽可能的包容着性器，从没有过这种感觉的纽特几乎连头皮都在发麻，尤其是在忒休斯的唇舌含住囊袋的瞬间就敏感的射了出来。

白色的精液被射在了白色的布料下摆处，并不显眼，但是知道祭衣还是被弄脏了的纽特瞬间就被罪恶感所淹没，但忒休斯显然不会让他有太多的时间去在意这个。

从下摆内钻出来，看着已经发软了身体弯下了腰的纽特，忒休斯重新站了起来，伸手一下把人抱起压在了神父身后的树上，大腿顶入那还未记得合拢的双腿间有意的顶弄着还处于不应期的性器。

刚高潮完的纽特浑身都处于十分敏感的状态，任意一下的顶弄都能让神父的身体发颤，嘴里发出微弱但悦耳的呻吟声，忒休斯从衣服内侧的口袋把之前就准备好的精油拿出来，毫不可惜的倒满了手心，随后带着精油的手指熟练的打开了神父身后的入口。

早就不设防的内壁柔软的贴上了入侵的手指，马上开始熟练的吮含着。

两根手指搅动着甬道内，时不时弯曲张开手指撑动着那紧致的内壁，散发着甜美味道的精油被不断的涂抹在壁肉上，方便着入侵者的动作，无处着力的神父低着头在男人的颈边喘息着，搭在男人后背的双手下意识抓挠着男人身上的新郎服，昂贵的衣服瞬间被抓出了褶皱。

而忒休斯显然不在意这个，要说纽特抓皱的衣服也不缺这一件，更何况这件本来就不是真正用来进行婚礼的。

他真正的婚礼只会有纽特一个人，但他现在并不想把这件事告诉纽特。

早就已经熟悉了纽特身体每一处的忒休斯很快就让纽特的后穴主动接纳了三根手指，多余的精油顺着纽特的大腿往下流着，像是失禁后的液体，被手指肏弄得浑身发软的神父除了尽可能压抑自己的呻吟声外没有任何多余的精力，只能顺从的把自己贴靠着男人，像是抓住了唯一的浮木。

抬头亲吻着连嘴唇都在颤抖的纽特，忒休斯抽出了手指扶稳了纽特衣服下的腰身，把神父的全部重心都放在了自己的身上，早就硬得发疼的性器被放出了修身的长裤外，随后顶入了那淌着“水”的后穴。

“呜！”本该早就习惯了被进入的纽特还是被刺激得呻吟出声，而那些呻吟声依然毫不例外的被忒休斯全部吞入了自己的嘴里，粗长的性器以不容拒绝的力度被全部插入了柔软紧致的甬道内，撑开了穴口的皱褶和壁肉，无法反抗的壁肉只能抽搐得吮含着这个大家伙，希望它能温柔一点。

松开了那颤抖着的唇，忒休斯抬头看着那双在刘海中几乎看不清楚的眼睛感叹着：“如果世界上有‘天堂’，那一定是在您的身体里，神父……”

被男人吮吻得舌尖都忘了收回去的神父失神的看着面前的男人，似乎并不明白对方在说什么。

握紧了神父柔软的腰身，男人开始用力的抽送着这具完美的身体，无处着力的纽特被动的把所有的重心都放在了忒休斯的身上，身体内顶撞的性器每一下都像是侵犯到了脏腑之间，让纽特觉得一阵阵的窒息。

“神父，你会帮我主持我的婚礼的是吗……？”一边用力抽送着，忒休斯一边压低着音量问，晨光逐渐穿过了树叶间照射到纽特身上，像是神明终于发现了在神圣教堂内的这段交合，一瞬间纽特甚至觉得自己的罪在晨光下被暴露无遗。

啜泣的声音从纽特的喉咙发出，被过度欺负的神父感受着内心和快感同时的煎熬，始作俑者却好像不知满足一样不断地用自己的性器“欺负”着他。

“我知道你会，你总是容忍着我原谅我的罪，是我不知满足。”忒休斯低哑着声音说着，那双在阴影中呈现着暗蓝色的眼睛专注的看着纽特，“你会带着一肚子的精液，甚至裤子都没穿上的为我主持这个婚礼，就像你会在礼拜堂的玛利亚像之下被我操得像不知满足的雌兽一样。”

“求您……别再……”不堪入耳的话语刺激着神父的身体也刺痛了神父的心脏，内壁抽搐着缩紧吮住了性器，让男人发出了满足的叹息，示弱的声音让神父像是被伤害的小动物一样无助。

神拯救不了世人，也拯救不了他。

“主抛弃了你，他放任你跟我一起来到了地狱，既没有拯救你也没能拯救我，他让你陪我一起堕落。”忒休斯的声音这一刻就像恶魔的耳语，一次次的性事中早就摇摇欲坠的信仰这一刻几乎要被击碎，在性器深深的一下撞入中纽特绷紧了身体射了出来。

几乎破碎的理智最后迎接的是漫长的抽送和顶撞，一次接一次的高潮以及男人射入体内的精液，几乎没有机会合拢的大腿和臀肉上布满了男人施力留下的抓痕。

等到这场荒诞的性事终于结束的时候，纽特合不拢的大腿和臀间沾满了属于男人的精液，含不住的液体不断地往下流着离开了纽特的身体滴落在草地上，而这显然违反了忒休斯的目的。

酥软的后穴很快被塞入了一个桃心型的硬物，偌大的硬物堵住了柔软的入口把忒休斯的精液全都留在了甬道内，已经亮起来的天空提醒着两人是时候该前往天主台进行婚礼的最后准备。

把脸上还带着情欲的潮红的纽特放回了地上，无力发软的双腿根本没办法在柔软的草地上站稳，全靠忒休斯搀扶着才勉强站住。

金色的圣带被忒休斯重新戴回了纽特的肩上，他甚至贴心的帮神父整理整齐了头发和衣物，过长的下摆遮住了沾满了精油和精液的双腿，无视那泛红的皮肤和失神的眼睛根本看不出问题。

“现在让我们到天主台那去吧，神父……”

 

新娘新郎双方邀请的宾客被迎领入座，美丽的新娘在休息室做着最后的检查，伴随着最后的一位客人坐下，教堂的大门被彻底关上，随着乐声的奏响，这场婚礼被正式宣告开始。

作为婚礼的主持人和见证人，纽特站在精致巨大的十字架下方，面前是婚礼主角之一新郎忒休斯，此时的忒休斯已经重新换了一套礼服，尽管依旧精致华美却并比不上之前的那套。

手机颤抖着接过花童呈递过来的一双婚戒，纽特甚至还能感觉到自己的双腿仍在发软，而那被置放在后穴的物体存在感是那么的鲜明，长袍遮挡下的双腿正如忒休斯想要的那般，纽特甚至没机会把长裤穿上。

在场并没有人发现神父的异常，所有人都关注着自己的事情，这一点让纽特难得的松了口气。

年轻的神父手捧着圣经，胸前戴着忒休斯所送的黄金镀银的十字架，而新娘伴随着乐声，从众多座位的末端，单手扶着自己远道而来的父亲缓慢却平稳的一步步走到了台前，长相可爱衣服精致的花童在新娘背后飞撒着花瓣，瞬间整个厅内的空气中都充满了玫瑰花的芳香。

等两位新人终于都站在了神父面前时，纽特即使再怎么想要拒绝，这时候都必须履行神父的指责开始主持这场婚礼。

“主啊,我们来到你的面前,目睹祝福这对进入神圣婚姻殿堂的男女。照主旨意,二人合为一体,恭行婚礼终身偕老,地久天长; 从此共喜走天路,互爱,互助,互教,互信;天父赐福盈门;使夫妇均沾洪恩;圣灵感化;敬爱救主;一生一世主前颂扬……”庄严的誓词从神父的嘴里说出，诉说着这场婚礼的神圣，没有人能想到那身象征纯洁的长袍遮挡着的双腿上全都是另一个男人的精液，“在婚约即将缔成时,若有任何阻碍他们结合的事实,请马上提出,或永远保持缄默……”

在场的所有人都知道这不过是一场表面好看的政治联姻，但也没有人会在这个时候提出反对。

纽特看向新娘：“莉莉·艾比尔，你是否愿意这个男子成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约?无论疾病还是健康,或任何其他理由,都爱他,照顾他,尊重他,接纳他,永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头?”

越过新郎看向新郎身后站在阴影中的管家，头盖婚纱的新娘微笑着回答：“我愿意。”

停顿了一下，最终逼迫着自己看向忒休斯的纽特发现对方早就已经把目光注视在了自己身上。

“……忒休斯·斯卡曼德，你是否愿意这个女人成为你的妻子与她缔结婚约?无论疾病还是健康,或任何其他理由,都爱她,照顾她,尊重她,接纳她,永远对她忠贞不渝直至生命尽头?”

湛蓝的双眼紧紧的盯着神父，那迫有占有欲的目光让纽特甚至回想起晨间的那场性事，后穴内的物体清晰的提醒着他，随后他听到了男人的声音：“我愿意。”

强迫自己把目光移向了坐在长椅的来宾处，纽特继续着自己的工作：“你们是否都愿意为他们的结婚誓言做证?”

在场的人员无一不回答愿意二字。

纽特又把视线移到了面前的对戒上，银白色的对戒在灯光下反射出的光芒甚至刺痛了纽特的双眼。

怀抱着那破碎罪恶的感情，纽特开始对戒指祈福：“主啊……戒指将代表他们发出的誓言的约束。”

银白的对戒随后被举到了两位新娘新郎的面前，象征约束的对戒被戴在了新郎和新娘的无名指上，

象征婚姻牢不可破的戒指看在神父的眼中却刺痛了神父的心，忒休斯几乎能看到纽特的眼角开始发红，但神父还是忍了下来：“圣父圣子圣灵在上,保佑你们,祝福你们,赐予你们洪恩;你们将生死与共,阿门.我主洪恩与你们同在……”

教堂顶端的大钟被及时的敲响，象征祝福的钟声响彻了整个城镇，城中所有人都知道在这一天的这个时候忒休斯和莉莉正式的结为了夫妻。

 

半夜的教堂内只剩下主厅内仍然灯火通明，而各种过道走廊内只剩下个别几支昏暗的蜡烛还在燃烧着，今天难得接到夜巡任务的妮雅提着手里的提灯仔细认真的巡视着。

作为刚入教不久的新修女就接到夜巡任务其实是很少见的，但是白天大部分教廷人员都为了领主的婚礼忙了一整天，这个时间还能有精力夜巡的也就剩下还不算熟悉的几位修女和修士，于是妮雅就被分配到了上半夜夜巡主厅礼拜堂的任务。

生怕搞砸的她提起了十二分的注意力，留意着一切的风吹草动，虔诚的教徒不允许会有盗贼闯入教堂而没被发现的情况发生。

然而就在经过神父休息室时，妮雅留意到一些本不应该出现在这个应该空着的休息室内的动静，为了不惊跑贼人也为了避免误会，妮雅小心的关上了手中的提灯不再让它发出光亮，而自己则小心的放轻了脚步靠近了那个休息室内。

寂静的夜让任何一点的声响都遭到了放大，在接近那扇门之后，妮雅听到了一些细碎的呜咽声。

教堂内的所有门窗为了保证教堂寂静肃穆的氛围全部都经过特殊处理，只要动作得当，打开的时候就不会发出声响。

小心的把那扇房门打开一点点，光从门缝内只能看到休息室内一片昏暗，但是隐隐穿出的声响却骗不了人。

这个休息室内确实有人。

坚信神圣的教堂内是不会有恶灵出现的妮雅又把门打开了一些，然后小心的钻了进去，逐渐习惯了黑暗的眼睛也渐渐看着彩色玻璃窗透入的细微光亮看清楚了室内的情况，也在这个瞬间，妮雅立刻用力捂紧了自己的嘴巴以防自己尖叫出声。

她甚至努力放轻了呼吸只为了隐藏住自己的动静。

平日总是害羞内向的呆在花园或者人少的告解室内的纽特神父正穿着那身日间主持婚礼的祭服被一个男人压在休息室的凳子上，长袍下的双腿甚至没有穿着长裤就这么被男人打开着，当妮雅看到那个男人的侧脸是一瞬间甚至停住了呼吸。

那显然是白天的新郎，斯卡曼德城的领主忒休斯先生。

昏暗安静的房间内，领主那磁性低沉的声音变得十分清晰，妮雅渐渐能听清楚两人之间的话语。

“真是乖孩子，没有把这个取出来……”妮雅只能看到领主把手伸到了纽特神父的双腿间，似乎在摆弄着什么，而纽特神父显然不想看对方的动作，羞耻的用手遮挡的自己的面部。

“我早上射进去的精液还留着啊，如果神父你是女人估计能给我生下很多个继承人了？”低沉的声音带着笑意，妮雅看到忒休斯把头靠近了纽特的脸侧，然后再次说了什么，这次的妮雅没能听到。

但两人之间的行为和对话显然这种事情已经不是第一次发生了，不知道为什么，此时妮雅的第一反应居然是把门关好藏起来而不是把其他教堂内的圣职人员喊过来。

关上的大门让这个空间变得更加安静，妮雅甚至听到了不明显的属于搅动着什么的水声，然后是纽特神父微弱的啜泣声。

妮雅随后看到有个什么物件被忒休斯忒休斯从纽特神父的双腿间拔出然后随手扔到了一旁，硬物在地面上撞击发出的声音刺激着妮雅的大脑，神父那一瞬间发出的呜咽声让妮雅知道那绝对是曾经在神父身上的东西。

“这里都被撑开了……”几声细碎的衣物摩擦声后，忒休斯把跨顶上了神父的臀部，然后妮雅清晰的听到了那声似乎很快乐但又似乎很痛苦的呻吟声。

“这就是你的‘天堂’啊，我的神父……”忒休斯低笑着对神父说道，随后开始重重的挺动自己的胯部，纽特很快就被对方顶得忍不住发出微弱却连续的呻吟。

“这两个人在放纵着他们的情欲，”妮雅想着，“这是不可饶恕的罪。”

但是妮雅最后还没是没有出声打断二人，而那边的动静明显还在继续。

越发淫秽的声音从纽特的嘴里发出，妮雅看到神父甚至伸出了自己的双手环抱住了忒休斯。

昏暗的环境下妮雅并不能看到两人的表情和具体细节，但是那激烈的动作却赤裸裸的告诉妮雅他们到底在进行着什么。

神父的啜泣声和呻吟声几乎没有中断过，而忒休斯那低哑的喘息声也在刺激着妮雅的神经。

一种陌生的疼痛从妮雅的小腹往下涌动着，修女裙下的双腿甚至感觉到了一丝湿意。

这是恶魔的诱惑。

妮雅认识到了一点，她意识到自己绝对不能再在这里呆下去，下意识觉得绝对不能惊动二人的她不得不小心的重新打开了房门，小心的离开了房间后关紧了这扇属于地狱入口的大门。

 

忒休斯从一开始就知道有人进入了房间，即使没有动静但是从门缝透入的灯光隐瞒不了他，他知道有人一直在看着他进入纽特但他没有做出任何动举动。

如果他没有在教堂内动手脚，他也不可能能在这个地方来去自如，也只有纽特还傻傻的觉得自己没有被发现。

忒休斯一早就已经告诉过纽特：这个世界上没有他的主，主抛弃了他们。

低头啃咬上那露出的脆弱的劲喉，满意的听到纽特发出的微弱的痛呼，就着早上射入的精液忒休斯用力的抽送肏弄着那个过分柔软的穴，只属于他一个人的穴。

虚软无力的双腿被忒休斯用力的压开，完全沉浸在快感之中的纽特抓挠着忒休斯的后背发泄着因为快感而受到的折磨，见神父完全被肏晕了大脑，忒休斯突然在纽特的耳边低声诱导着问：“现在是谁在操你？纽特。”

根本无暇去思考是谁在问又是问的什么问题的纽特呻吟着回答着：“啊、哈啊……是、忒……唔！啊、忒修斯……”

“乖孩子……”奖励的深吻了一口纽特，忒休斯继续问，“那你爱我吗？”

眼泪瞬间从那哭红的眼眶中再次流出来，年轻的神父啜泣的忏悔着：“爱……这、这是我的罪……”

满足的亲吻着属于自己的神父，忒休斯越发用力的肏弄着这具被他亲手打开亲手调教出来的身体，听着神父不断因为自己发出的哭声和呻吟声，忒休斯这一刻觉得他终于找到了自己缺失的灵魂。

这个灵魂曾经在主的身边，而他卑劣的把他抢到了自己的身边，亲耳听到纽特说爱他比这世间的任何事物都让忒休斯感到满足。

他终于还是属于他的。

 

妮雅那天之后再也没有在教堂内看到纽特神父，周围的人都像是一开始就没有存在过这个人一样不提不问，而领主忒休斯也没有再来过教堂，那天晚上看到的一切就像是梦一样。

但妮雅知道不是，那一幕的“罪”是那么清晰，清晰的让人无法遗忘，即使是在最安静的夜妮雅也会在梦中回忆起那破碎的呻吟和男人粗暴的动作。

主没有拯救纽特，主最终还是放弃了他，而恶魔成功引诱他把他带去了地狱留在了自己的身边。


End file.
